Yammy Llargo
Summary Yammy Llargo (ヤミー・リヤルゴ) is an Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army. He holds the rank of Arrancar Diez (10), but becomes the Cero (0) Espada after releasing his Zanpakutō. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | 7-C | 7-C Name: Yammy Llargo Origin: Bleach Age: Unknown Gender: Male Classification: Arrancar, Espada Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, Energy Manipulation, Superhuman Endurance, Soul Absorption, Transformation, Size Manipulation, Regeneration, low-level Spatial Manipulation, high spiritual power, spiritual awareness, Hollow powers, etc. Attack Potency: Multi City-Block level (Can easily cause large-scale damage physically and with energy blasts, such as on walls and on the ground) | Town level+ '''| '''Large Town level via powerscaling (Should be at least as strong as R1 Ulquiorra) Speed: Supersonic | Supersonic+, possibly higher | Hypersonic via powerscaling, likely higher Lifting Strength: Class 100+ | Class T Striking Strength: Class GJ '''(Possesses superhuman strength so high, even his simplest actions create damage and destruction. He effortlessly overpowered Yastora Sado's initial Brazo Derecha de Gigante completely, breaking it in two, he can effortlessly backhand another Arrancar , such as Loly, aside a few hundred feet, breaking through the wall inside the dome of Las Noches, with minimum force behind his attacks) | '''Class KT (Effortlessly overpowered Rukia, Renji, and Yasutora Sado without a problem, threw Rukia so hard to the ground, she literally couldn't recover due to the force of the throw being too hard on her body, he can easily eat through large matter, such as buildings with his mouth, and sent Zaraki Kenpachi several meters away with a single physical strike) | Class KT+ Durability':' Multi City-Block level+ via powerscaling (Yoruichi sustained minor damage from his Hierro, resisted Uryu's Heilig Pfeil from his recent bow, and survive from Mayuri Kurotsuchi's Anti-Arrancar Mine without being in a critically injured state) | Town level+ '''(Remained completely unscathed from his fight with Rukia, Renji, and Sado, received minor pain from Rukia's Sokatsui, and mostly ignored it, took no damage while Ichigo attacked him while he was charging his Cero, and only took minor damage from Ichigo's new Hollow Mask-enhanced Getsuga Tensho) | '''Large Town level+ via powerscaling Stamina: Very High Range: Extended melee range, several meters with techniques like Cero and Bala Standard Equipment: His Zanpakuto, Ira Intelligence: Low to Average Weaknesses: Unlike other Espada, he is not overly intelligent, and he has a rather predictable pattern. He is also quite overconfident and vain, allowing a sufficiently dangerous and powerful opponent to land a free shot on him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Rage Empowerment: Yammy is the Espada who represents the Aspect of Death having to do with Rage. Yammy is the only Espada who can conserve his Reiryoku by sleeping and eating, which takes a considerable amount of time and inactivity. In doing so, the reserves of power build up over time, and he can enter his Resurrección, causing his Espada number to change and his true power to be realized. As his anger increases, so does his overall physical mass, allowing the instantaneous alteration of both his size and strength to greater levels. Cero: He can fire red Cero blasts from his mouth, like many other high-class Hollows and Arrancar. His Cero is quite powerful, creating a fissure, even when it was dissipated by Kisuke Urahara's Nake, Benihime. Bala: Yammy can fire red Bala blasts from his fists, which, while weaker than Cero blasts, are much faster. He can fire a multitude of these in quick succession. Hierro: '''When Yoruichi Shihōin knocked Yammy unconscious for a brief moment, she sustained minor injuries to her left arm as a result of his Hierro. Yammy's Hierro is strong enough to resist an arrow from Uryū Ishida's bow, and allowed him to survive the explosion of Mayuri Kurotsuchi's anti-Arrancar landmine with no critical injuries. He also withstood Uryū's Sprenger technique with no actual damage. '''Gonzui: Yammy can use a unique suction ability called Gonzui to absorb the souls from the living. He considers this a form of eating, for the ability is activated and the souls are collected through his mouth. People with low levels of Reiryoku have a horrible taste to him. Its effect encompasses a wide area, but people with even slight Reiryoku are able to resist it. Rage Form: Yammy's release increases in strength as he becomes angrier. When Yammy's anger reaches a certain level, he can alter his Resurrección form, increasing his bulk. Upon taking this form, his damaged mask is restored, and all previous injuries are healed. The black piston-like protrusions on his back become more like extensions of his vertebrae, and he gains two massive horns on his back. He gains multiple horns on his head, with some covering his lower jaw, and crack-like markings frame his eyes. His arms are positioned in knuckle-walk position, and his legs are hairy, ending in short, stubby toes, giving Yammy an ape-like appearance. His tail becomes more hairy and ape-like, losing its large club. His extra sets of legs are lost as well. Key: Espada #10 (Before Resurrección) | Espada #0 (After Resurrección) | Enraged Form Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach